


Кино

by Lindocruz



Category: Bleach
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindocruz/pseuds/Lindocruz
Summary: Решил Шинджи в кино сходить, а не с кем
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Sarugaki Hiyori
Kudos: 2





	Кино

— Орихиме-ча~ан! — нараспев произнес блондин, приобняв девушку за талию.  
— Д-да?.. — спуганно спросила Иноуэ повернув голову в сторону парня.  
— У меня тут билет в кино лишний образовался... — сказал он, невинно смотря в потолок.  
— Н-нет, Хирако-к-кун, я... я не могу — начала заикаться девушка. — У... у м-меня.. д-дела...  
— Ну ладно, как хочешь, — пожал плечами Шинджи и улыбнулся.  
"Ладно, в следующий раз кто-нибудь точно согласиться", — подумал он.

— Тацки-ча~н... — начал Шинджи.  
— Чего? — девушка повернулась в сторону парня.  
— Ну... — замялся Шинджи, невинно ковыряя носком туфли пол. — Я хотел пойти в кино с девушкой, но в последний момент у неё появились срочные дела...  
— Нет, извини, — пожала плечом Арисава. — У меня тренировка, — и, отвернувшись от Шинджи, скрылась за дверью.  
— Блин, — пробормотал Шинджи себе под нос.

— А~а? А что это делает Хирако? — спросил Мизуиро, глядя на чертыхнувшегося Шинджи.  
— Что?!! — начал кричать Кейго. — Ты спрашиваешь, "что он делает"?!! Он! Он клеит самых классных девчонок!!  
— Успокойся, парниша, — на плечо Асано легла рука. — Меня обломали.  
— Йаххоу! — вырвалось у Кейго.  
— Но смотри, — начал недошедший до двери Хирако, — если у меня не получилось, то ты можешь даже не начинать.

— Риса! — окликнул девушку Шинджи.  
— Что? — не отрываясь от манги спросила она.  
— Пошли в кино? — с ходу предложил Шинджи.  
— Отстань, я занята, — Ядомару отвернулась от собеседника.  
— А если я тебе куплю... три журнала и ... пять томиков манги? — заговорчески спросил Хирако.  
Риса замолчала.  
— Нет, — отрезала она.  
— Да почему же? — разочаровался Шинджи.  
— Потому что я тебя не первый день знаю, — начала Ядомару. — Да и все, кто здесь живут сразу же тебе откажут. Потому что, — предотвратила она следующий вопрос Шинджи, — все знают, за какой целью ты их приглашаешь... в кино, да?  
Шинджи кивнул.  
— Тем более, — закончила свою речь Риса и ушла.  
— Она этот текст из манги своей вычитывает что ли? — вслух подумал Шинджи. — Хотя какой там текст...

— Маширо, — прошептал он на ухо девушке.  
— Ня?  
— Хочешь большую и дорогую коробку вкусных-превкусных конфет? — так же шепотом спросил он.  
— Коне-ечно, — кивнула Маширо, но краем глаза заметив, кто предлаагает ей лакомства, спохваилась и спросила: — А чего ты хо-очешь?  
— Просто сходи со мной в кино, — мило улыбнулся Шинджи.  
— Не~~е-а, — чуть махнула головой Маширо, Ты опять начнёшь ла...  
— Да всё, блин, понял, — цокнул языком Шинджи и ушел.

— Хиори! — послышалось из-за двери.  
— Чего тебе, олух? — перевернув страничку какого-то журнала, спросила Хиори.  
— Открой, а? — попросил парень.  
— Пф.  
Хиори лениво встала с кровати и, подойдя к двери, открыла её.  
— Ну, чё хотел? — спросила она.  
— Я пройду?  
Бровь девушки удивленно взметнулась вверх.  
— Ну и насколько это важно? — взволнованно спросила Хиори, когда Шинджи сел в кресло.  
— Мм... ну-у... — по-настоящему замялся парень. — Слушай... может, в кино пойдем?  
— Придурок!!! — закричала Хиори, начав избивать Шинджи шлёпкой. — Я думала, что случилось что-то действительно важное! А это какая-то фигня! Придурок! Дебил!..  
— Хиори, стой, подожди! — пытался Шинджи вставить слова между ударами. — Дай я обьясню!  
— Ну? — Хиори прекратила избиение и встала в боевую позу.  
— Я действительно должен был пойти не один, — начал Шинджи.  
— И кто эта бедняжка? — спросила Хиори, сев на стул, стоящий у стола.  
— Йоруичи, — быстро произнёс Шинджи и продолжил: — Но не...  
Хиори упала вместе со стулом.  
— Да ну нафиг, — удивленно сказала она, она поднимаясь с пола. — Не может быть. Она не могла согласиться.  
— И все же она согласилась, — Шинджи с довольным лицом положл ногу на ногу.  
— С какого бы это перепугу? — нахмурилась Хиори.  
— Есть такая фигня — скукота называется, — начал Шинджи. — Хотя-я... ты мне всё равно не поверишь, так что можешь спросить у Урахары.  
— Ну-ка дай телефон, — спустя минуту молчания сказала Хиори, протянув руку.  
— Да пожалуйста, — Шинджи протянул ей свой мобильник.  
Получив аппарат, Хиори вышла из комнаты.

— Ладно, — через некоторое время сказала Хиори, отдавая Шинджи мобильник, — верю.  
— Так что там насчет кино? — спросил Шинджи, проверяя баланс.  
-...Ладно, — пробормотала Хиори, отведя взгляд в сторону.  
— Отлично, — потёр ладони друг о друга Шинджи.

До вечера было ещё много времени и Хиори с Рисой, которая очень удивилась, узнав, что Хиори согласилась, пошли по магазинам, что бы одеть блондинку по-приличнее.  
— О, смотри, какая хорошая юбка, — сказала Риса, держа в руках вешалку с джинсовой мини-юбкой.  
— С ума сошла? Какая юбка! — встрепенулась Хиори.  
— Ладно, — сказала Риса и повесив юбку на место пошла к вешалакам с джинсами.  
Постояв там несколько минут, она взяла одну из вешалок, и подошла к Хиори:  
— Ну, выбрала что-нибудь?  
Хиори замялась с ответом, что означало "нет".  
"Да, это определенно не её занятие", — подумала Риса, осматривая вешалки с кофточками. Посмотрев на джинсы, она достала какую-то белю тунику.  
— Ещё осталась обувь, — произнелса Ядомару, уже положив глаз на белые кожаные босоножки на плоской подошве. Взяв их, она повела Хиори к примерочным кабинкам.  
Выйдя, Хиори выглядела довольно эффектно: белые кожаные босоножки, черные джинсы и белая туника с буквами, выложенными стразами.  
— Чего-то не хватает... — задумчиво протянула Риса и скрылась вглуби бутика.  
Через пару минут она вернулась с чёрным коротким замшевым пиджаком в руках.  
Одев его на Хиори, Риса отступила на несколько шагов и на ее лице появилась тень улыбки.  
— Зачем мы тут? — изобразив на лице высшую степень муки, спросила Хиори.  
— Уже забыла, — вздохнула Риса. — Мы пришли сюда, что бы по-приличнее тебя одеть.  
— Ты, по-моему, не приличную одежду ищешь, а извращенскую, — сказала Хиори, смотря в зеркало на довольно открытый вырез.  
— Нет, — ответила Риса, — просто я хочу, чтобы у тебя была одежда "на выход".  
— Ну ладно, верю, — повертевшись перед зеркалом сказала Хиори.  
— Мы это покупаем, — сказала Риса продавщице, когда Хиори вошла в кабинку.

— Да где же она? — недовольно произнес Шинджи, смотря на часы.  
— Вообще-то я тут, — услышал он голос Хиори.  
— Ну наконе~ец... — Шинджи обернулся и оцепенел, увидев девушку, — ...-то... Хиори?  
— Ну да, — скептично произнесла Хиори. — Я что, настолько сильно изменилась?  
— Н-ну... д-да... — оцепенело сказал Шинджи, глядя на повзрослевшую Хиори.  
— Чего завис, олух? — недовольно спросила Хиори.  
— А... да... Пошли, — пытаясь придать голосу привычную насмешливость сказал Шинджи.

— Это точно не последний ряд? — недоверчиво спросила Хиори, усаживаясь на своё место.  
— Да точно, точно, не беспокойся, — сказал Шинджи, садясь на соседнее место. — 12й ряд.  
— Ну ладно, верю, — недоверчиво скзала Хиори, смерив Хирако таким же недоверчивым взглядом.  
К ним повернулась недовольная чем-то женщина и, смерив их оценивающим взглядом, спросила:  
— Вы её брат?  
Шинджи бросил быстрый взгляд на расширяющиеся глаза Хиори и, быстро что-то прикинув, ответил:  
— Не~ет, — он приобнял девушку за плечи. Она мелко задрожала, сдерживая раздражение.  
Женщина нахмурилась и отвернулась.  
— Прокатило, — улыбнулся Шинджи, убирая руку.  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать, олух? — сквозь зубы сказала Хиори.  
— Ну... — Шинджи невинно отвёл взгляд в сторону и медленно приблизил своё лицо к лицу Хиори и, быстро чмокнув её в щёку, отстранился.  
Хиори на некоторое время замерла.  
— Ах ты..! — начала было кричать Хиори, но Шинджи быстро прикрыл ей рот рукой и притянул к себе, попутно извиняясь перед повернувшимися.  
— Урод, козлина, извращенец... — уже приглушенно пыталась кричать Хиори.  
— Да тише ты, дура, — прошипел Хирако на ухо девушке.  
Саругаки успокоилась и, когда Шинджи её отпустил, продолжила уже шепотом:  
— Опять за старое, сволочь похотливая! А я думала, что ты хоть чуть-чуть изменился!  
— Успокойся.  
— Отстань козлина! — прошипеле Хиори и, стукнув своей ладонью по тянущейся к ней руке Шинджи, добавила: — Не трогай меня, олух!  
Хирако, поняв, что никак по-другому заставить замолчать Хиори не получится, быстро взял её за подбородок и, притянув к себе, страстно поцеловал.  
Когда Шинджи отстранился, быстро приложил палец к губам девушки и прошептал ей на ушко:  
— Знаю...

**Author's Note:**

> 10.02.2011


End file.
